In some conventional wireless access networks, each base station independently communicates with associated mobile stations. Each mobile station generally communicates with one base station at a time and may receive broadcast content from that one base station.
One problem with these conventional networks is that is difficult for a mobile station to join a multicast session. Another problem with these conventional networks is that when a mobile station roams between base stations, a handover is performed. The handover may interrupt the flow of the broadcast content.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless access networks and methods that allow mobile stations to easily join multicast sessions and perform handovers among base stations without interrupting the flow of the broadcast content.